Historia de un Amor
by thebest-girl
Summary: Edward y bella son príncipes de dos reinos amigos y sus padres los comprometieron desde su nacimiento ¿que creen que pasara?¿se enamoraran?¿abra boda?... jajaja! bueno no soy muy buena en esto :p. pero leanlo porfis siiiiiii! . es la primera que subo
1. Chapter 2

"**inicio"**

Bella POV

su majestad – escuche una voz conocida, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Ya hemos llegado – me aviso.

Di un profundo suspiro… estaba muy nerviosa.

gracias Petter – murmure sonriéndole cuando me ayudo a bajar del carruaje.

Esto… es… es bellísimo - .

Lo se su alteza; pero ahora sus majestades nos esperan _princesita,_ ya después tendrá tiempo de recorrer los alrededores al igual que este hermoso paisaje – le sonreí, el era como el hermano mayor que nunca

Pude tener. Lo quería mucho.

de acuerdo – suspire con resignación.

Era un castillo enorme! Y en definitiva muy hermoso y con una gran iluminación…incluso me atrevía a decir que había adsorbido mi estado de animo.

princesa Gabriela, sus majestades os esperan en el salón – me dijo una de las doncellas del castillo

gracias -.

Sígame por favor – dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, conmigo pisándole los talones.

Solo esperaba ser de su agrado…

Edward POV

primo – me llamaron

PRIMO!

¡¿Qué?

Alex, ¿quisieras dejar de pasearte cual león enjaulado? – dijo con mofa – si continuas así me temo que terminaras por hacer un agujero en el suelo – soltó una risita.

No le veo lo gracioso – le espete reanudando mi marcha.

respira es solo una princesa – dijo - ¿que problema hay?

Ese es el problema, no es "solo una princesa" es "la princesa" es… es… mi prometida – suspire con resignación – no rompí el compromiso por que encontré grandes beneficios en el unir nuestros reinos pero… no se3 nada de ella – me avente a la cama derrotado.

Bueno, ahí esta, date una oportunidad de conocerla y… quien sabe… tal vez… se enamoren-.

Me levante tan rápido, que por un momento me mareé.

eso n… - empecé a protestar, pero los toques a la puerta me detuvieron.

Adelante -.

La puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció una de las doncellas. Hizo una reverencia.

su alteza, sus majestades y su alteza la princesa Isabella os esperan en el gran salón -.

Dígales que en un momento iremos -.

Tranquilo, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien – Emmett sonrío – y bueno… no es que yo sepa mucho de hombres, pero me parece que eres bien parecido – me empujo en el hombro.

Rompimos a carcajadas.

Solo esperaba ser de su agrado…


	2. Conociéndose

"**Conociéndose"**

Bella POV 

La doncella me llevo a un enorme salón, con tronos en el centro de el, en donde se encontraban sentados los reyes de "Albeller"…

- Oh, querida, llámame Esme… pero como has crecido! Y te ves tan hermosa…- me abrazo y yo le correspondí gustosa.

- Han pasado tantos años querida – el rey Carlisle me abrazo .

- Es un placer volver a verlos -.

El rey y la reina son los mejores amigos de mis padres, los reyes de "Gasar", es por eso que yo he estado comprometida desde mi nacimiento con "_el príncipe Edward_"… y eso lo se por que no han dejado de decírmelo desde que tengo uso de razón.

- mis padres hubieran estado encantados de poder veros – comenté – pero surgió un contratiempo y me temo que no han podido acompañarme.

- Para nosotros también hubiera sido un placer el verlos, pero sabemos muy bien las obligaciones del oficio – dijo el rey, guiñando un ojo. Le sonreí.

Se escucharon pasos por el corredor…

- ¡Al fin!- exclamo la reina – querida, es un placer para mi el presentarte a mi hijo: _el príncipe Edward_…

Uno de los dioses griegos de los que tanto he leído frente a mis ojos apareció por el umbral…

Edward POV

Al entrar al gran salón… vi a la dama más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto: su cabellera caoba cayendo en suaves ondas hasta su cintura y esos… hipnotizantes ojos chocolate, tan profundos que parecias perderte dentro de ellos… el sol parecía formar una especie de aura alrededor de ella.

- hijo, te presento a Isabella, la princesa de Gasar – hablo mi madre.

_Isabella…_

- es un placer conocerla – la mire a los ojos mientras besaba sus nudillos.

De sus labios salio una pequeña risita.

- el gusto es todo mío – su voz era hermosa y su sonrojo resultaba de los más adorable.

Bajo la mirada azorada; busque con mis ojos los suyos pero un molesto carraspeo me interrumpió… volteé quien osaba a interrumpirme… "_mi primo_"…

- ¿puedo? – me pregunto divertido señalando mi mano.

Fruncí el seño, ¿a qué se refería?... y entonces lo vi: al parecer no había soltado su mano aun. La solté con recelo.

Sentía mi mano hormiguear, deseando tener de nuevo el calor de la suya.

- Emmett, Duque de Albeller, a tú servicio – Emmett se inclino ante ella y tomo su mano para besarla; recibiendo de ella una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Fruncí el ceño…

- imagino que has de estar agotada, el viaje hasta aquí puede ser bastante pesado – enuncio mi madre – Edward, hijo ¿por qué no la escoltas a su habitación? En tanto yo me encargo de pedir que suban agua y asi pueda darse un buen baño – juraría que me había guiñado un ojo…

Mi padre y Emmett se disculparon con la excusa de ir a "mejorar sus habilidades de combate" y ella y yo nos quedamos solos….

- ¿puedo? – pregunte regalándole mi mejor sonrisa.

- por supuesto – respondió adquiriendo sus mejillas aquel adorable rubor.

Ofrecí mi brazo, tomándolo ella y regalándome una preciosa sonrisa..

Caminábamos en silencio por el pasillo, cuando me percate de que en sus manos había un libro…

- ¿os gusta leer? – pregunte.

- me encanta! Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos ¿sabe? – Observo soñadora el libro entre sus manos – me fascina… es como entrar a otra realidad y así dejar libre a la imaginación al recrear las aventuras que se narran ahí.

- y ¿qué libros os gusta leer? – exclamé, emocionado por esta nueva revelación. Ansiaba poder saber todo sobre ella.

- estoy abierta a sugerencias – contesto. Se veía aun más hermosa cuando sonría… si es que eso era posible.

- es aquí – murmure parándome enfrente de su puerta y abriéndola para ella.

Hice un gesto para invitarle a pasar.

- espero que os sea de su agrado – comente algo nervioso de que no se sintiera cómoda.

- os aseguro!… todo esta tan hermoso…- no había mas que sinceridad en sus ojos.

- es lo menos que se merece - le replique.

Empecé a ponerme nervioso…

- Quería…- me trabé

- ¿si?- .

- quisiera haceros una petición – comencé - pero si os incomoda demasiado, estáis en pleno derecho de declinarla y os rogaría que por favor me perdonase por tal atrevimiento – murmure atropelladamente.

- ¿cuál es su petición?-.

- me… me gustaría poder reunirme con usted después de su descanso… para enseñarle los alrededores del castillo y… y tal vez mostrarle la biblioteca y así… poder leer un rato - ¿por qué tartamudeaba tanto?

- ¡me encantaría!... es decir… seria un placer recorrer el castillo con usted "príncipe Edward" - se veía tan tierna con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- por favor, dime Edward – le suplique.

- entonces tu llámame Bella… _Edward – _mi nombre en su boca era música para mis oídos.

- en ese caso, me retiro… nos vemos pronto – tome una de sus delicadas manos entre las mías y bese la punta de sus dedos.

Ya contaba los minutos para volverla a ver…


	3. anunciar el compromiso

"**Anunciar el compromiso****"**

Había pasado el resto de la mañana en su compañía. Pasar tiempo con el era una experiencia increíble. Era atento y en verdad sentía que me escuchaba y no solo asentía y me daba la razón o me trataba con aquella formalidad que tanto me disgustaba, el era el segundo en hacerlo que no fuera de la familia; nunca terminaría de entender por que tanta fanfarria con los nombres de pila que poseen algunos hombres, para mi todos éramos iguales: somos humanos y somos hombres y mujeres y un nombre o un titulo no lo cambiaban, pero en fin, ahora solo quería disfrutar del momento; nos encontrábamos en los jardines de palacio dando un paseo.

- Bella yo…- se quedo cayado. No me gustaba cuando lo hacia, tan linda que era su voz…

- Dim…EEE! – pero no pude terminar la frase, el suelo dejo de estar debajo de mis pies…

Me tropecé con una roca, me encontré volando por los aires y entonces….

PLASHSS!

Aterrice en el agua que estaba en la fuente de al lado. Hice un mohín… por que tenia que aparecer mi clásico momento de torpeza justo en este momento…. "_me moje_"

Edward exploto en sonoras carcajadas.

- ¡de que te ríes!- le espeté furiosa. A mi no me parecía gracioso.

Pero eso solo sirvió para hacerlo reír más… tanto que se cayó de sentón y por sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

- ¡Edward! – ay! No!

- Edward estas… - se detuvo al contemplar la escena… no lo culpo:

Yo empapada, despeinada, magullada y todo lo que termine en "Ada" dentro de la fuente… y Edward doblándose de la risa, rodando por el suelo.

Emmett también estallo en carcajadas. "_esto no es divertido_"

- quisierais dejar de reír y ayudarme a salir de aquí… por favor – supliqué.

Los dos hicieron un gran esfuerzo, que parecía ser sobre humano, para dejar de reír un poco y acudir en mi ayuda, "_bueno al menos la caballerosidad sigue presente… _"

En ese momento una idea descabellada llego a mi cabeza…

Los dos me ofrecieron su mano.

- gracias – y entonces tome sus manos y jale con todas mis fuerzas asía atrás…

SPLUSHSS!

Los dos primos cayeron al agua…

Y ahora fue mi turno de doblarme de la risa; solo bastaba con ver sus caras…

- así que os parece gracioso ¿eh?... tomad – los dos se lanzaron miradas cómplices y entre Edward y Emmett me arrojaron agua a la cara…

- aaah!... ya veréis – empecé a aventarles agua.

Y así seguimos jugando cual niños, entre bromas y risas, hasta que…

- su alt…- Edward aventó agua por los aires y termino salpicándole en la cara a… Petter… "_ups!_"

- sus excelencias- murmuro haciendo una reverencia… cuando termino de escupir toda el agua que le había caído en la boca…

Mordí mi labio y tape mi boca con una mano para no reír…

- su Alteza, su Majestad la reina Esme me ha enviado a informaros que os espera a usted y a vuestros acompañantes en el comedor para la cena – al finalizar Petter me dedico una mi rada muy seria "_Oh-Oh, estoy en problemas_".

- enseguida la acompañaremos – contesto Edward.

Me dispuse a salir de la fuente.

- permítame – Petter me ofreció su ayuda. Tomé su mano y salí del agua. "_creo que necesitare otro baño_"

Edward POV

- al parecer es usted una embustera su Alteza – le susurre divertido a Bella mientras tomaba mi copa y bebía un poco de vino – Haya en la fuente nos ha atacado cuando nos encontrábamos con la guardia baja-.

Soltó una risita.

- en todo caso, usted no se queda atrás Majestad – susurro discretamente, siguiéndome el juego – usted exploto en carcajadas viendo mi sufrimiento y no me ayudo a salir, como lo hubiera hecho un caballero – dijo con fingido reproche. Mordí mi labio para no reír.

Me habría resultado imposible no reírme. Tenia el aspecto de un gatito mojado y enfurruñado; y que decir de su rostro, lo tenia tan colorado como un tomate.

- no me había divertido tanto desde hace mucho tiempo – pensé en voz alta.

- Me alegro – respondió Bella para mi sorpresa.

- Hijos, tenemos algo que decirles – dijo me padre.

- Si, queremos anunciar su compromiso ante la sociedad – comenzó mi madre.

- Y por eso hemos decidido hacer un baile en honor a su matrimonio mañana por la noche – concluyó mi padre.

**Hola chicas!**

**Espero que les allá gustado el capi. Les agradezco mucho que lo lean, de verdad.**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas mis amigas que "sutilmente" me incitan a seguir escribiendo Jaja… las quiero de verdad chicas (se llaman Karla, Sara, Zuri, Ceci, Monse, Elsi y Alice pero no redigan a nadie jiji = p).**

**También quiero avisarles que estaré subiendo nuevos capis todos los viernes cada semana, pues ya tengo mas capítulos pero yo soy más dada a escribir a papel y pluma y pasarlas a la computadora se me dificulta un poquito, digamos que la tecnología y yo a veces no congeniamos Jaja =)**

**Las quiero, cuídense mucho**

**Bye **


	4. el baile 1 :p

"**Baile de compromiso"**

Princesa Isabella, no me parece para nada decente que usted se encuentre con dos caballeros a solas y- además, jugando con agua, ya estando toda empapada – empezó Petter – no es apropiado de una dama como usted-.

Me temo que has olvidado que uno de esos caballeros es… mi prometido, y el que será mi esposo – discrepé – además, solo ha sido un accidente: yo tropecé y caí en la fuente, y ellos al tratar de ayudarme a salir, también cayeron adentro- "_por que los empuje_" termine en mi fuero interno.

Petter no había tenido la oportunidad de tratar de introducirme a los "camino de la razón" el día de ayer – así es como el le llama a regañarme por lo que el piensa son malas acciones de m parte y es por eso que lo hacia ahora…

Oh! Por supuesto… y es por eso que se aventabais agua los unos a los otros - me reprocho.

Eso… solo estábamos jugando – me ruboricé.

A mi parecer ya están bastante creciditos como para andar con esos "juegos" tan infantiles -.

Todos llevamos un niño en nuestro interior, Petter, y creo que tu deberías sacarlo a la luz del sol más de vez en cuando – le di un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro, asiendo aparecer una pequeña sonrisita, casi imperceptible.

En ese momento llegamos a nuestro destino: la cocina.

La noche anterior la Reina Esme, había anunciado que hoy a la noche seria el baile en el que anunciaría me compromiso y estaba de lo más nerviosa, pues no sabía que hacer en este tipo de situación: así que decidí buscar ayuda con una de las doncellas del castillo. "_eso os pasa por no traer ninguna dama de compañía_" me reprocho mi conciencia.

¡su Alteza! - Exclamo sorprendida – no debió molestarse en venir hasta aquí. ¿Necesita algo? – pregunto aquella mujer con cara surcada en arrugas.

Sí. Si no fuera mucha molestia quisiera pediros, me brindéis vuestro consejo – dije atropelladamente.

¡mi consejo!, ¿y, en qué podría serviros esta humilde anciana?

Quisiera… aprender más sobre vuestras costumbres, saber que debería yo hacer, o no hacer, esta noche. Además, me temo que no se que seria lo apropiado a llevar en una ocasión como esta y… me apenaría mucho tenar que pedir ayuda a su majestad, estoy segura ella ya tiene suficientes deberes de los que preocuparse – me recrimine una vez más el no haber hecho caso a mi madre en haber traído una dama de compañía.

Oh, yo estoy más que encantada de poder serviros, su alteza. ¡pero que esperamos!, vayamos pronto a sus aposentos, será mejor que empecemos. ¡Ya vera! Sorprenderá a todos vuestros invitados – no pude más que sonreír a su entusiasmo. Volteé mi mirada asía Petter, ensanchándola más. Definitivamente nunca terminaría de agradecerle el aconsejarme pedir ayuda a esta señora tan encantadora.

Edward POV

¿nervioso? - pregunto Emmett, con aquella irritante sonrisilla burlona.

Ansioso, diría yo… ¿de verdad, crees que le guste? – volví a preguntar. mi primo suspiro pesadamente.

Por millonésima segunda vez, primo mío, _estoy seguro que le encantara_ – palmeo mi hombro - tranquilo.

_POP! POP!_

El presentador hizo sonar su bastón…

¡damas y caballeros!, su Alteza Real, la princesa Isabella de Gasar -.

Al pie de las escaleras apareció, por mucho, la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi corta existencia.

Camine a su encuentro hipnotizado por esa imagen.

te ves hermosa – bese sus manos.

Gracias – de nuevo apareció ese rubor tan característico de ella.

¡prima! – saludo Emmett – te ves bellísima – beso su mano.

Hija, te ves preciosa – la brazo mi madre.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo saludando y recibiendo las felicitaciones de los invitados; aunque yo estuve más contempladota que otra cosa.

¡atención!, su Majestad, el Rey Alejandro, al habla -.

Primero que nada, quisiera agradeceros su presencia en esta fiesta hecha en honor a mi hijo y a la princesa de Gasar – volteo a mirarla - a la que ya considero una hija más – le sonrió - y ahora, sin más preámbulos los invito a presenciar de el baile ceremonial.

¿me permite? – pedí su mano, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

Ella asintió y juntos caminamos asía la pista…

**¡Oolaaaa a todas chicas!**

**Ya volví :p jiji, bueno primero que nada: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. De verdad mil disculpas por no subir capitulo, enserio no tengo perdón de dios ****.**

**Y después de las disculpas… ¡estoy feliz de subir capitulo! Y no se preocupen ya decidí que desde ahora escribiré en la compu ****.**

**Este capi va dedicado a Ceci (para que no digas que te dejo picada ;P) y para mis cumpleañeras escritoras ¡Karla y Alice! Jajajaja….**

**Chao, nos vemos el próximo viernes ****sin falta**

**Las kiere, Dani 8p **


	5. el baile:2

"**El baile – segunda parte"**

Bella POV

- debería advertirte que nunca he sido muy buena bailarina – solo esperaba que sus pies no salieran muy lastimados. "_vaya, que acomedida_" y para colmo mi conciencia NO ayudaba.

- El baile es como hablarle a otra persona… solo habladme – dijo sonriendo. En ese momento comenzó la música.

Me sentía flotando entre nubes. Podría estar así por el resto de mi vida, pero para mi desgracia, todo tiene que acabar y cuando la música dejo de sonar el publico estallo en aplausos, obligándome a volver a la realidad.

…...

El banquete se había dado por terminado y ahora todos los invitados se encontraban en la pista disfrutando del baile, mientras nosotros – Edward y yo – estábamos observando las muy cómicas muecas que hacia Sir Newton.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿si, Edward?

- Yo quisiera que me concedieras algunos minutos contigo… a solas – titubeo en la ultima frase.

- ¿a solas?

- Sí, no es nada malo, os aseguro que no – discrepo.

- Yo… no lo se…

- Por favor – su voz era suplicante; y complementada con esa carita de corderito degollado…

- de acuerdo – dije por fin.

- gracias – su expresión era de total alivio – ahora, ven, sígueme – tomo de mi mano y me jalo. Tenia la expresión de un niño al que le han regalado un caramelo, destilaba emoción y ansiedad.

- ¿adonde vamos?

- es una sorpresa - me sonrío de lado, dejándome sin aliento.

Fue guiándome entre la gente hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta, muy bien escondida, que se encontraba tras un estandarte de uno de los pilares al lado de los tronos. Entramos a un estrecho pasadizo…

- ¿Edward?, ¿en donde estamos? – estaba empezando a asustarme.

- Tranquila – pareció leer mis pensamientos – no es nada malo, lo prometo… confía en mi – susurro acariciando mi mejilla con ternura.

Asentí. No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar al frente de otra puerta; esta era enorme y de madera.

- cierra los ojos - … - por favor – cerré los ojos. No podían culparme, como negarse con esa carita. Escuche el e rechinido de la puerta cuando se abrió.

De repente sentí sus manos enema de mis parpados.

- ¡¿Qué haces? – reí.

- no te preocupes, yo te guío.

Camine a tientas y con paso inseguro por aquella superficie.

- ¡ya!... puedes abrir los ojos – me quito las manos del rostro...

- es… hermoso – susurre.

- no más hermoso que tú – me alabo. El color cubrió mis mejillas.

Nos encontrábamos en un prado bellísimo, no había palabras para describirlo.

La luna llena y un cielo estrellado iluminaban el lugar dándole una apariencia casi mágica.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunte con curiosidad.

- este es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo. ¿Sabes? Nadie sabe de su existencia más que yo y… bueno… ahora tu. Lo descubrí cuando era pequeño: Emmett y yo jugábamos a las escondidas; me tocaba esconderme a mí, así que pensé que detrás de aquel estandarte podría ser un buen lugar. Fue cuando encontré la puerta del corredor, sentí Curiosidad y entre. No se cuanto tiempo me quede aquí… recuerdo que les di un buen susto a todos – comento, riendo entre dientes. Reí con él.

- gracias… gracias por compartirlo conmigo – susurre conmovida. Después de todo él apenas me conocía.

- Bella, yo… yo quería… - suspiro frustrado.

- ¿tu querías? – lo alenté divertida. Aunque en realidad lo hice para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente, pues de un a otro se había vuelto tenso.

Trato de sonreírme pero se pareció mas a una mueca. Suspiro y metió la mano en un bolsillo de su casaca, sacando de ella una cajita de terciopelo roja.

- Bella – tomo mi mano izquierda – quiero que sepas que, aunque nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado; para mi ya no lo es. Yo _quiero_ casarme contigo. Pero, no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada y por eso he decidido la darte la posibilidad de elegir… - se arrodillo frente a mi y con lentitud abrió la pequeña cajita, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de… compromiso…

- _Isabella _Marie Swan_, Princesa _de Gasar_ ¿me harías el honor, de ser mi esposa?_-.

¡Cha, cha, chammmm…!

Jajá… y ¿?, ¿k tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, por que a mi ME ENCANTO!...

¿Ustedes que opinan?, ¿le dirá qué si?, ¿le dirá qué no? No lo se…

El viernes veremos que pasa :p… _o __tal vez__ antes jiji _ 8D

¿Merezco reviews por subir antes? ( y el público dice: SIIIIII! (: ) Jajajaja…

Con cariño:

Dany :D


	6. tatatatann Emmie al rescate! :p

Emmett POV

- Emmett, hijo ¿has visto a tu primo? – preguntó mi tía Esme.

- no tía, ¿sucede algo?

- algunos de los invitados se retiran y quieren despedirse de los novios, pero ninguno de los dos aparece por ninguna parte.

- si es tu deseo, tía, yo podría ir a buscarlo…

- te lo agradecería mucho, corazón – apretó mi mano cariñosamente. Besé su mano y crucé las puertas rumbo a las caballerizas.

Mi primo el fugitivo. Reí. Esto me recuerda la vez en la que desapareció cuando jugábamos a las escondidas, claro, sin novia. Si mis cálculos son correctos el tenía 5 años y yo acho: le tocaba esconderse a él; lo busque por todo el castillo y nada, así que fui con mi tía a decirle que Ed, no aparecía por ningún lado. Recuerdo que se puso… _histérica_, jamás la había visto así. Llamo a mi tío y este a toda la guardia real. Lo buscaron por todas partes; yo me sentía tan culpable… tenía ganas de llorar: el era mi responsabilidad, yo debía cuidarlo y no lo hice.

En ese momento apareció Edward, caminando tranquilamente por la entrada principal; mi tía corrió a abrazarlo… el pobre se veía tan confundido…

Desde ese entonces, nos prohibieron volver a jugar escondidillas. Ahora me parece divertido; aunque me sigo preguntando en donde abra estado…

- ¡Majestad! – volteé para ver a Petter corriendo asía mí.

- Majestad, _por favor_, permitidme acompañarlo. Mi deber es proteger a la princesa, y no perdonaría el que, por un descuido mío, le pasara algo – podía ver sinceridad en sus ojos.

Palmeé su hombro – acompañadme -.

Caminamos asía las caballerizas y al llegar cada quien tomo su caballo. Quedamos en separarnos para así cubrir más terreno: me tocaron los terrenos colindantes al bosque.

- ¡NOOO!, ¡SUELTEME!, ¡DEJEME!, ¡NOO! – escuche los gritos desgarradores de una mujer. Comencé al cabalgar en su dirección…

- ja, ja… cálmate lindura, ya veraz como te encanta – se escucho la voz de un hombre. Espoleé aún más me caballo.

- ¡no!... ¡por favor!... ¡no! – sollozaba ella.

No tarde mucho en llegar y observar la devastadora escena…

- ¡ALEJESE DE ELLA! – le gruñí al tipejo que estaba sobre aquella señorita.

Voltio a verme con claro enfado en el rostro. Se separo de ella con expresión furibunda y ella se aovilló pegándose al árbol y llevando sus rodillas asía su pecho. La pobre temblaba mucho.

Rió cínico - ¿y, quien lo dice?, ¿tú? – Sonrió ladinamente – nadie puede prohibirme tocar a esta hermosura – tomó su mentón con demasiada fuerza, haciéndola lloriquear.

"Suficiente"…

- ¡te dije que no la tocaras! – Rugí, desenvainando mi espada – .ELLA… - amenacé.

- ¡oblígame! – gruñó, blandiendo su espada.

- si eso es lo que quieres… - asesté el primer golpe.

- ¡ya veras! – enredo su espada en torno a la mía y empujo con fuerza, haciendo que mi espada volara por los aires…

- ¿y, ahora quien te va a salvar, eh? _Niño bonito… - _dijo burlón.

Lo que paso a continuación me dejo anonadado: en un momento él estaba a punto de degollarme y, al siguiente, la mujer a la que trato de salvar le da un buen golpe en la cabeza con una rama, haciendo que esté se caiga al suelo, inconsciente…

- ¡maldito!, ¡Desgraciado!, ¡Poco hombre! – ella comenzó a patearle el estomago…

- tranquila – la abrace. Ella enredo sus brazos en mi cintura y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente – shhh… calma… ya paso… tranquila – susurre acariciando sus cabellos, tratando de calmarla.

Estuvimos abrazados hasta que los sollozos cesaron y sus parpados se fueron cerrando. La lleve hasta Goliat; me monte en él y cabalgue asía el castillo con aquel ángel en mis brazos…

**Oolaa, niñas!**

**Como estan? O-o… ojala esten bien jiji :p**

**Y pues yo aquí dejándoles otro capi, antes de tiempo, solo para ustedes jaja ;), espero que les guste…**

**Apoco no les gustaría que **_mi_** Emmie las rescatara? Jajajaja :D **

**Bueno, no es mio – pero me gustaria, jaja :) .**

***Si dios kiere – y no tengo ningún contra tiempo – subiré otro capi el viernes!**

**Las kiere, Dani 8D…***


	7. el regalo de bodas

_**Disfrútenlo chicas! xD**_

Bella POV

- humm… - musite.

Resultaba muy difícil formular una frase coherente mientras me acariciaba. El comenzar me llevo un momento de concentración.

- m-me parece que deb-beríamos irnos

-¿eso crees? – murmuro Edward mientras deslizaba la nariz asía la curva de mi mandíbula.

- si-í – trate de contestar mientras sus dedos seguían la línea de mi clavícula.

Era sorprendente el torrente de emociones que me embargaba con solo una mirada suya. Es una sensación tan extraña la que siento cuando me toca; como un cosquilleo, una chispa en mi interior que hace que mi piel queme justo en el lugar que sus piel rozo la mía. Despiertan en mí ciertos apetitos… _apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me resultan ajenos. _

- no quiero irme… aún no, por favor – suplicó.

- de acuerdo – balbuceé, deslumbrada. Él tomo una margarita del césped en donde estábamos sentados y la puso entre mi pelo, para luego bajar la mano, recorriendo mi mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

- me gustaría saber más sobre ti – dije, tomándolo desprevenido.

- ¿cómo?

- si, ahora que nos vamos a casar… supongo que… deberíamos conocernos más…

- supongo que sí – río - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

- me gusta cazar, salir a caballo, practicar con la espada y leer, entre otras cosas.

- a mí también me gusta leer – dije emocionada – mi historia favorita es "_la Odisea_" de Homero; también me gusta cabalgar, ¿sabes? Los caballos son mis animales favoritos. En mi reino, hay una leyenda que dice que los guerreros caídos en batalla regresan a la vida en forma de corceles; yo creo que… ¡ups! – me tapé la boca con la mano.

- ¿sucede algo malo? ¿Por qué te detuviste? – preguntó, tomando mi mano.

- perdóname – lo mire avergonzada.

- ¿por qué te disculpas? – frunció el ceño, divertido.

- estaba hablando demasiado, suele sucederme a menudo… - baje la mirada – lo siento -.

- no tienes por que pedir disculpas – sus ojos se conectaron con los míos. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que Edward carraspeó y con un movimiento fluido se paro del suelo.

- creo que ya es hora de irnos – me extendió una mano y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

- ¿vamos? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- vamos – dije cruzando la puerta, que mantenía abierta para mí.

Edward POV

Después de regresar a la fiesta – y de recibir un buen escarmiento por parte de mi madre – cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Ahora iba camino a la habitación de Bella; le tenía preparada una sorpresa, hoy le daría su regalo de bodas. Esperaba que le gustase.

TOC, TOC…

- ¿quien? – escuche su voz.

- soy yo, Edward

- … -

- ¿Bella? – pregunte. Se escuchaban pequeños golpes.

- adelante – dijo después de unos minutos.

Giré la perilla de la puerta y entre: Bella se encontraba sentada en el taburete de su tocador, cepillando su cabello. En cuanto entre, ella se puso en pie de un salto. Se le veía bastante sofocada. Fruncí un poco el ceño.

- buenos días - bese su mano.

- buen día, Edward – el ya conocido rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- vine a por ti… tengo una sorpresa que estoy seguro te encantara - "_o eso espero_".

- ¿U-una sorpresa?... B-bueno – dijo; aunque no se veía muy decidida.

- acompáñame – tome su mano y jale de ella para que me siguiera. Bajamos las escaleras principales y salimos por la puerta de enfrente.

- espera – le avise al llegar al último escalón del frente.

- ¿qué pasa? – pregunto.

- tengo que vendarte los ojos…

- ¿por qué? – hizo un muy lindo puchero. Sonreí.

- por que es una sorpresa – dije vendándole los ojos.

- estoy empezando a odiar las _sorpresas_ – su puchero se acentuó más. Me reí.

- no tienes nada de que preocuparte, te lo aseguro – la guíe por el sendero hasta llegar a mi objetivo: las caballerizas.

- ¿lista? – pregunté. Ella solo asintió. Desate el pañuelo y le destape los ojos…

- ¿las caballerizas? – pregunto confundida.

- si – dije abriendo el portón. Dentro estaba una hilera de caballos, esperando por su nueva dueña. Bella, los observaba con ojitos brillantes.

- elige el que más te gusté – ella volteo a verme con lagrimas en los ojos. Sin darme oportunidad de nada se lanzo a mis brazos y se apretó con fuerza a mi pecho.

- gracias – susurro. Le correspondí el abrazo, enterrando mi rostro en su cabello; olía deliciosamente a flores.

- ¡Vamos! – chillo emocionada y prácticamente me jalo del brazo junto con ella. Reí, feliz y divertido de su reacción.

Ya casi llegábamos al primer caballo cuando, de repente un hombre salio volando de una de las celdas de los caballos y se estrello contra la paja…

Bella POV

De la misma celda de la que aquel hombre había salido disparado, salio el caballo más hermoso que allá visto en mi vida. Se veía fuerte, dominante; el pelo de su lomo bailo cuando se puso en dos patas. Era de un color negro, como el onix, con destellos azules por su pelaje y unos ojos color esmeralda… este era el caballo tenia que ser mío.

Empecé a caminar asía él cuando de la nada se vio rodado de hombres con bancos y látigos en las manos y empezaron a golpearlo.

"_¡no!, ¡lo lastiman!"_

- ¡basta! – grite, corriendo asía él.

- ¡ISABELLA ! – escuche el grito de espanto de Edward a mis espaldas, pero lo ignore.

Al llegar m puse en medio de _mi_ caballo y los hombres que lo lastimaban. No sabia que hacer… así que solo me paré allí, extendí mis brazos y cerré fuerte los ojos.

- ¡ALTO! – bramo Edward con una voz que hasta al caballo asusto, pues escuche su relinchido a mis espaldas. Abrí los ojos y vi frente a mí a todos los hombres paralizados…

- ¡SI LE PASO ALGO A LA PRINCESA POR SU CULPA, JURO POR LO MAS SAGRADO QUE YO MISMO LES CORTARE LA CABEZA A CADA UNO DE USTEDES! – Rugió Edward – HAGANCE AUN LADO – ordenó. Todos obedecieron y en menos de lo que canta el gallo tenía a un Edward muy enojado frete a mí. Tenía una expresión furibunda y parecía que los ojos se le saldrían del rostro._"Oh-oh, creo que estoy en problemas…" _

_**¿Review? O-o**_

_**Con cariño: Dany :D!**_


	8. Azabache

**Oolaaaa, de nuevo chicas! xD **

Bella POV

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios cuando me vio.

- Isabella, ven aquí inmediatamente – su voz ere un susurro amenazante, pero sus ojos sus ojos eran suaves mientras abría sus brazos para que volviera; una invitación casi irresistible. Pero tenía algo que hacer.

Muy cuidadosamente, con tanto cuidado que el movimiento apenas se noto, me gira para encarar al caballo…

- ¡Bella!... Bella, por favor regresa – me suplico Edward.

Avance un paso hacia el caballo, con el brazo derecho extendido hacia él. "_Azabache_"- como había decidido llamarle – dio un paso hacia atrás, soltando un relinchido.

- Bella, te lo suplico – la voz era de Edward era contenida.

- Majestad, haga lo que se le pide, por favor – escuche a Petter, ¿Cuándo es que llego?

Avance dos pasos más hacia Azabache…

- Shhh… tranquilo… no te haré nada, lo prometo – susurre tratando de tranquilizarlo. Con cautela, Azabache dio un paso hacia mí. Con curia salve la distancia que nos separaba y con mi mano derecha acaricie su hocico; el emitió un ronroneo monocorde y cerro los ojos. Al ver que le gustaba, lleve mi otra mano al pelo de su lomo; el se acerco más a mi, empujando con su cabeza mi hombro. Reí y lo abrase por el cuello.

- hola – le susurré. El empezó a resoplar en mi cuello, haciendo me cosquillas. Volví a reír

- muy bien, Isabella… ya hiciste lo que querías, ahora, por favor, _regresa_ – su tono frustrado era casi esquizofrénico.

Solté a Azabache y volteé a verlo...

- Ed… - no pude terminar de hablar por que Edward se abalanzo obre mí y me abrazo con fuerza.

- ¡Oh!, Bella casi me matas del susto… ¿estas bien?, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto pasando sus manos temblorosas por mi rostro y mi cabello.

- si, tranquilo… estoy bien

- Nunca, escúchame Isabella: NUNCA me vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿entendido? – su mirada era tan intensa que solo pude asentir. Volvió a abrasarme.

Edward POV

Tuve tanto miedo; sentía como si el corazón se me fuese a salir del pecho… y todo por ese maldita caballo…

- Petter, llevate al caballo…

- ¡no! – Bella se separo bruscamente de mí – Edward… yo quiero ese caballo-.

La mire de hito en hito…

- ¿bromeas? – su mirada me lo dijo: no bromeaba.

- ¡¿te has vuelto loca, Isabella?... ¡¿no te das cuenta de que casi te mata?

- eso no es cierto, el solo trataba de defenderse… además, tu dijiste que podía escoger el que quisiera, y lo quiero a él – se cruzo de brazos, enfurruñada.

Tome el tabique de mi nariz y trate de respirar profundamente. Tenia que calmarme o alguien saldría herido.

- Edward, por favor, te lo ruego, déjame quedarme con él… por favor, por favor, por favor – al ce la vista para verla… GRAN error: ella estaba abrasada de a el caballo con carita de corderito degollado. Como negarle algo a esa carita… "_eres débil_"

- de acuerdo – suspire, resignado

- ¡sí! – chillo. Corrió asía mí y me abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi me tira.

- gracias… gracias… gracias – repetía, repartiendo besos por toda mi cara; rozo sus labios con los míos y luego corrió asía su nuevo caballo, dejándome ahí, pasmado.

- Hola, hermoso – saludo al caballo – te pondré "_Azabache_"… ¿te gusta? – el caballo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, mientras relinchaba y movía su pezuña…

Bella río, encantada.

- lo tomare como un si – dijo, depositando un suave beso en su hocico…

**¡Ta, tan! :D**

**Y ¿? o-O ¿les gusto? Por que a mi sip :) jaja…**

**Besos: Dany :p **


	9. ¡las travesuras de cupido!

Emmett POV

- Majestad, aquí esta el desayuno que ordeno – dijo uno de los siervos, entrando a la habitación.

- gracias… colócalo allí – señale el buró al lado de la cama. Dejo la bandeja y con un leve asentimiento se retiro.

Había estado toda la noche velando el sueño de aquella desconocida. Se veía tan indefensa…

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras se removía. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo y… ¡comenzó a gritar!

- ¡ah! – exclame dando un salto, asustado por su reacción, _"¡¿por qué grita?_

- ¡¿Qué le pasa? ¡¿Por qué grita? – di un paso en su dirección. Ella salto de la cama y tomo el jarrón de que estaba en la mesita de noche…

- ¡no se me acerque!... se lo advierto – amenazó - tengo un jarrón, Y-y no dudare en usarlo…

De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba…

- jajajajá – estallé en carcajadas.

- ¡¿de que se ríe? – "bien hecho Emmett, ahora esta enojada". Trate de calmarme; pero de verdad eso me había resultado cómico…

- lo lamento, no era mi intención burlarme de usted, ni mucho menos hacerle pasar un disgusto – me disculpe – Emmett Cullen, Duque de Albeller a su servicio… - me presenté haciendo una reverencia.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y bajo el jarrón lentamente…

- esperad, tu… tu eres… eres q-quien… me salvo – su voz se fue perdiendo, hasta volverse un susurro casi inaudible; y entonces… se desplomó; el jarrón se resbalo de sus manos partiéndose en pedazos y ella callo de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar…

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse... "_no me gusta verla llorar_"….

Le di la vuelta a la cama y me arrodille junto a ella

- señorita, no llore… se lo ruego – susurre. Ella alzo la vista y me miro y… ¡vaya ojos que tenia!; eran los mas bonitos que yo allá visto. Sin darme tiempo de pensar en nada más, me rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar más. Yo la abraza también y comencé a acariciar su cabello, tratando de calmarla.

El llanto poco a poco fue cesando y convirtiéndose en sollozos hasta que se calmo.

- ¿se siente, usted mejor? – pregunté. Ahora los dos nos encontrábamos sentados en la cama.

- si, muchas gracias, de verdad, no encuentro como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí

- bueno, podría empezar por su nombre… por que, supongo que una dama tan bella como usted tiene nombre – le sonreí. Ella se ruborizo y bajo la mirada ante el halago.

- por supuesto… que descortés he sido: mi nombre es Rosalie, Rosalie Hale – "_Hale, Hale, Hale… ¿de donde me suena?_"

- ¿es usted hija del Duque de Hale?

- así es…

- bueno es un gusto conocerla, Srta. Hale

- Rosalie…

- es un placer conocerla, _Rosalie..._

Los dos nos miramos sonriendo.

- ejem – alguien carraspeo. Me gire y vi a mi adorada tía Esme entrando en la sala con una "peculiar" mirada…

- buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneció la tía más hermosa del mundo? – pregunte mientras besaba la mano de mi tía.

- adulador – dijo, dándome un manotazo juguetón. Sonreí con ganas. Después mi tía volteo a ver a Rosalie…

- Su Majestad – dijo Rosalie haciendo una reverencia.

- llámame Esme, querida – mi tía le sonrío maternal - ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

Mi linda tía Esme estaba enterada de todo.

- me siento mejor, gracias – respondió mirándome a mí. Sonreí.

- bueno…- comenzó mi tía, mientras intercambiaba miradas alternativas entre nosotros – creo que debemos dejarte para que puedas desayunar, cariño… ¿no lo crees, Emmett?

- eh… ¿si? – mi tía soltó una risita.

- así es querido, ahora acompáñame

- claro, tía – dije, ofreciéndole mi brazo – con tu permiso – me despedí de _Rose_

- adelante – dijo ella.

- al parecer cupido ha estado haciendo de la suyas, ¿no es así, cariño?

- vaya que si, querida tía… me dio y muy profundo – dije suspirando. Mi tía río, encantada…

Narrador POV

Y así los días fueron pasando y la esperada boda se acercaba cada vez más. Mientras tanto nuestro adorado cupido seguia haciendo de las suyas: los príncipes seguían enamorándose- auque ninguno de los dos lo confesara-. Chispas saltaban cada vez que la duquesa Rosalie – quien se había quedado en el castillo por petición de la reina - se encontraba con el apuesto Emmett, quien no hacia más que idolatrarla más cada día que pasaba; debo agregar, que un día el joven Conde no aguanto más y le declaro sus sentimientos a la bella Rose, quien por supuesto los correspondía, y ya hasta tenían planeado el día en que Emmett le pediría su mano al padre de Rosalie. ¡Ni siquiera el adorado Petter había podido escapar de las certeras flechas de nuestro querubín!, puesto que quedo prendado de la dama de compañía de la joven duquesa: Una bella dama llamada _Charlott_.

¡Oh, si! El amor y la amistad se sentía en el aire; Puesto que una nueva amistad se había formado entre Bella y Rose.

Todo estaba en paz… bueno, por lo menos hasta que _cierto visitante_ apareció en escena…

**¿Observaciones, comentarios, mentadas, bombas atómicas? O-o jajaja…**

**¡Las quiero chicas! xD**

**Muchos besitos: Dany :D**


	10. Ohoh un problema

Bella POV

- creo que iré a… dar un paseo – me excuse, al mismo tiempo que me levantaba.

- esta bien, hija – dijo Esme, sonriéndome.

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañe? – pregunto _ella_ con su voz chillona. "_hipócrita_"…

- no, gracias – le sonreí falsamente – con permiso – dije apresurando hacia el jardín.

"_¡ya no la soporto!_". Hace dos días había llegado de "visita" la _princesita Tania_, "_puaj_". De acuerdo, tal vez no debería hablar mal de ella… ¡pero es la persona más irritante que he conocido en mi vida!, y eso que solo llevo conociéndolo dos días, ¡2 días! Y no solo era eso, si no que también era una hipócrita: cuando con nosotras se encontraba Esme se comportaba como perita en dulce, pero cuando nos quedábamos solas me trataba como si de basura se tratase… "_aunque creo que para ella ni a eso llego_"; aun recuerdo como el primer día me dijo que yo era muy "poca cosa" para Edward. Y ¡claro! Yo no podía contestarle, en primera: porque seria rebajarse a su nivel- uno muy bajo, debo agregar- y en segunda: porque era la _querida _prima de Edward. Otra cosa por la cual detestarla; Emmett me había contado que desde chicos Tania había mostrado un gran interés "especial" por Edward –interés que Edward malinterpretaba como amor fraternal- "¡_si, claro! Amor fraternal_"… pero como iba diciendo, desde que llego ella no he podido estar ni un minuto a solas con el, pues se había pegado a el como mugre a las suelas; ahora Edward seguia dormido, es por eso que Tania esta con Esme por que si no ya estuviera atosigándolo con que quiere ir a dar un paseo, si ya pareciera que la escucho… y para colmo de males la única explicación que Edward me da es que son "muy unidos"… "_¡patrañas!_". Bufé.

Quería despejarme, así que fui a las caballerizas en busca de "Azabache", pues ni Emmett ni Rose estaban en el castillo – habían salido rumbo a casa de Rose, pues Emmett quería pedir su mano en matrimonio – y yo por supuesto les deseaba la mejor de las suertes…

- ¡hola, hermoso! – Lo salude en cuanto lo vi – mira lo que tengo para ti – dije enseñándole el terrón de azúcar que le traía. Él relincho, feliz.

- ¿lo quieres?... toma – se lo di – ahora ven, tu y yo vamos a dar un paseo – le dije tomando sus riendas.

- ¿puedo ir yo también? – pregunto una voz sobresaltándome.

- Edward, ¡me asustaste! – dije, poniéndome una mano en el pecho.

- lo siento – dijo riendo bajito – entonces… ¿puedo acompañarlos?

- ¿no crees que a Tania le moleste? – pregunte, acariciándole el hocico a "Azabache"

- no veo por que tenga que molestarle a Tania, que salga a dar un paseo con _mi prometida –_ subió mi mentó, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- además… estaba pensando que… no se… podríamos ¿ir de picnic al rió?...

- ¡¿enserio? – no pude evitar emocionarme.

- ¡claro! – sonrió de lado.

- ¡me encantaría!

- bien, entonces tu ves a pedir que preparen la canasta para la comida y yo alisto a "Domino" para poder irnos, ¿de acuerdo?

- esta bien – dije sonriendo – gracias, Edward – le un beso en la mejilla y Salí junto con "Azabache" rumbo a la cocina…

Edward POV

Un calor me embargaba el pecho cada vez que Bella se ponía celosa. Aunque no se porque tiene celos de Tania…

- ¡Eddie, aquí estas! – y hablando de ella…

- Tania, sabes que no me gusta que me digas así…

- ¡pero suena lindo! – Chillo - ¿por qué ensillas tu caballo? ¿Vas a salir?

- si, saldré a un picnic con Bella… _a solas_ – completé cuando vi que iba a empezar a hablar.

- Edward, de verdad no entiendo que haces con ella – comenzando a caminar hacia mí – tu puedes conseguir algo mejor que ella- en sus ojos tenia una mirada que me asusto. Empecé a retroceder.

- a alguien mejor como… _yo_ – en ese momento mi espalda choco contar la pared del establo. "_estoy acorralado_"…

- N-no sse de que-e me estas hablando Tania… y si no te importa me gustaría que me dejaras pasar – dije tratando de escapar, pero ella no me lo permitió.

- ¿Eddie, qué no te das cuenta que yo te amo? – dijo, desabrochando los primeros tres botones de mi camisa…

- ¡Tania, n…! – pero fui abruptamente silenciado por sus labios.

Empecé a forcejear lo más suave que pude, pues no quería lastimarla; pero ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se aferro a mí con las dos piernas…

- Edwar…- escuche la voz de… "_¡ay, no!_"…

Bella POV

"_que raro_", Edward se estaba tardando demasiado… "_Tal vez deba ir a verlo…_"

- quédate aquí – le dije a "Azabache" – no me tardo…

Camine rápidamente hacia los establos. Me moría por salir con Edward…

Entre a las caballerizas…

- Edwar… - pero la palabra se me quedo atorada en la garganta cuando vi la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mi…

"_no puede ser…_" retrocedí, buscando una manera de desaparecer de ahí, ya no quería ver esa imagen. De pronto choque contra un balde de agua; una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, "¡_para que se les baje la calentura_! ¡_Indecentes_!". Tome el balde y con todas mis fuerzas les avente el cubetazo de agua helada…

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaah! – Grito la tipeja de Tania - ¡¿pero que te pasa? ¡Tonta!

- ¡mejor mantén la boca cerrada, Tania! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! – la mire con asco - ¡te comportas como toda una mujerzuela!

- Bella, yo… - comenzó Edward; ¡pero lo callé!

- Tú no tienes derecho a dirigirme la palabra ¡desgraciado! ¡Poco hombre! – comencé a pegarle con todo lo que tenia a mi alcance.

- Bella, por favor déjame explicarte – pidió avanzando hacia mi, tapándose el rostro con las manos para protegerse de mi bombardeo.

- ¡no necesito que me expliques nada! ¡Lo vi todo con mis propios ojos!... ¡Y no me llames Bella! - ¡Ja! Justo en la cabeza. _"¡Ojala y se le haga un chichón!"_…

Sin dejarle opción a nada salí corriendo de ese lugar ya no quería estar ahí…

- hora de irnos – dije montando a "Azabache".

- ¡Isabella, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¡a algún lugar lejos de usted!

- ¡Isabella, te exijo que bajes de ese caballo en este instante!

- ¡usted no es quien para exigirme nada! – y sin nada más que decir espolee a mi caballo, dejando atrás que un Edward que gritaba improverbios como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

No sabía a donde iría, pero si sabia que quería que fuera un lugar muy lejano…

Cabalgue sin rumbo fijo por un largo rato, hasta que frente a mi observe un hermoso lago… ahí es donde me quedaría.

Desmonte y guíe a "Azabache" a la sombra de de un enorme roble. Fue cuando me senté que sin previo aviso las lagrimas hicieron acto de aparición… ¡no lo podía creer! Es decir se que es bien sabido que la mayoría de los hombres, aunque tengan esposa, son muy dados a tener amantes pero ¡su prima!... y peor aún: si es así cuando ni si quiera nos hemos unido en santo patrimonio… no quiero ni imaginarme como seria después; ¡y yo que pensé que era diferente! Que ilusa soy…

"Azabache" se hecho a mi lado y yo lo abrasé…

- ¿tu no vas a dejarme? ¿Verdad? – le pregunté. El recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, como si me diera un abrazo y ese gesto hizo que llorara aún más…

Cuando termine de desahogarme el sol ya se encontraba en el oeste. Estaba tan metida en mi propio mundo que no me di cuenta de que el sonido de unos cascos de acercaba cada vez más… pero al parecer mi caballo si, pues se levanto y empezó a relinchar, inquieto.

- tranquilo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – en ese momento un hombre montado a caballo se detuvo frente a mi; por sus ropas podría decirse que era de la realeza…

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunté retrocediendo.

- esa misma pregunta le iba a hacer a usted, señorita…

- no se preocupe, yo solo estaba aquí de paso – dije montando mi caballo – ahora mismo me retiro…

- ¿puedo por lo menos saber su nombre? – me pregunto. Entrecerré los ojos. No sabía si debía decírselo o no, pero había algo en él que me inspiraba confianza…

- soy Isabella… Isabella Swan, la princesa de Gasar – le dije al fin.

- un placer conocerla princesa Isabella – hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza – Jacob Black, rey de Wolfandia - .

"_Jacob Black…"_

**¡Hello chicas!**

**Quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz, pues me llego un RR de una de mis lectoras, que decía que era mi admiradora Nº 1 de todo el mundo mundial y por eso quiero dedicarle este capi… ¡esto es para ti Lupita :D! jajaja, espero que te guste y de lo de enviarte un adelanto pues… por mi no ay problema ;p pero por no se que cosa no se escribió tu correo en el RR :(, por eso deje el mió en mi perfil a si que agrégame y estaré encantada de hablar y enviarte cosas ¿sale? :)…**

**Bueno también quiero aprovechar para decirles que por fin entro a clases xD, pero no se preocupen que yo haré todo lo posible por actualizar lo antes posible ;D…**

**Con cariño y muxxos besitos, su amiga: Dany :D **


	11. ¡tenia que ser el chucho! xD

Bella POV

- lamento haber importunado en sus tierras, su Alteza – me disculpe. Puede que yo este mal pero no por ello debo tratar mal a los demás… ¡y más a un rey!

- pero como ya le había dicho su Majestad, estaba a punto de retirarme – complete. Tome las riendas y estaba apunto de dar la vuelta para irme cuando…

- espere – me llamo – que clase de caballero seria si dejo que una dama tan hermosa se vaya sola y más siendo una princesa…

- pero…

- usted sabe que tengo la razón y además le sugiero que no me contradiga, pues si se le a olvidado sigue estando en mis tierras – me interrumpió.

- que esta usted insinuando, _su Alteza_ – este rey me estaba empezando a caer mal…

- no, pero si yo no he insinuado nada princesa… estoy diciendo que si no me deja acompañarla no la dejare partir – lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisita petulante y una mirada divertida en los ojos. Bufé, "_¡¿pero qué se cree?_" ah si… un Rey…

- si eso es lo que quiere – espete – después de todo, es usted libre de hacer lo que le plazca; solo le advierto que no le seré muy buena compañía… - arreé a "Azabache", quien se paro en dos patas antes de galopar hacia el camino asía el castillo.

El rey no tardo mucho en alcanzarme. Tenia una sonrisa de suficiensa en el rostro; sonrisa que me daban ganas de borrarle con un buen gancho y eso que yo no era violenta, "_definitivamente es el Rey más irritante que he conocido_"…

- y… ¿puedo preguntar que hace usted tan lejos de su casa?

- con todo respeto Majestad, pero no creo que sea de su incumbencia – él solo alzó una ceja, divertido.

- de acuerdo… ¡entonces tratare de adivinar! – dijo con vos de niño. No pude evitar reír ante ello, "_bueno, es el rey más irritante y divertido que he conocido_"

- ¿de verdad quiere saber? – pregunte.

- por supuesto – le dedique una larga mirada antes de comenzar…

- estoy aquí para casarme con… el príncipe Edward

- vaya, su castillo esta algo lejos… - murmuro pensativo – y si es su prometido por que no la acompaño… no es que quiera entrometerme pero… es muy peligroso que ande sola por estos caminos y aún más peligroso siento usted una princesa…

Suspire – él iba a acompañarme, por lo menos ese era el plan pero luego… algo paso – baje la mirada y disminuí la velocidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que paso?

- es usted muy insistente, no es así…

- cuando de verdad me importa – su mirada me hizo sentir algo incomoda.

- bueno… lo encontré… besándose con otra mujer

- y entonces ¿Qué hizo usted?

- les lance agua helada y luego… comencé a golpearlo y a aventarle cosas – me sonroje.

- ¿y tuvo suerte? – me agradaba que no tocara el tema de que lo vi besándose con alguien más. Incluso me atrevería a decir que lo estaba disfrutando…

Sonreí – le di con una herradura en la cabeza – los dos nos reímos…

- no me hubiera gustado ser él – dijo riendo bajito.

- supongo que no…

Y así seguimos platicando de cosas triviales el resto del camino. Me sorprendí de lo que fue este… no recordaba haber cabalgado tanto.

Descubrí muchas cosas de la vida de Jacob- ahora nos tuteábamos –como también yo le conté detalles de la mía. Increíblemente nos hicimos amigos en tan poquito tiempo…

Me estaba riendo de una de sus graciosadas cuando…

- ¡Isabella!

"_Edward…_" habíamos llegado…

Edward POV

- no encontramos nada, mi señor – dijo el jefe de mi guardia. "_¡no puede ser!_" era que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Llevábamos toda la mañana buscando a Bella y nada más no aparecía por ninguna parte. ¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Estaba desesperado por encontrarla… ya estaba atardeciendo y si no la encontraba antes del anochecer algo podría pasarle. No me perdonaría nunca que algo malo le pasara…

- ¡Edward! – Oí el llamado de Emmett – mira… ¡allá! – señalo el sendero empedrado de la entrada.

Él alma me volvió al cuerpo: ahí venia Bella con… momento "_¡¿Quién diablos es ese? ¡¿De qué se están riendo?_"…

Espoleé al caballo y fui a su encuentro.

- Isabella – la llamé.

- En cuanto escucho mi voz dejo de reír y su cuerpo se tensó notablemente.

- ¡¿en donde te había metido? ¡Te das cuenta de que tengo a toda la guardia buscándote!

- pues lamento haberle causado "problemas", su _alteza_; pero no se preocupe que no volverá a ocurrir – "_creo que… esta enojada_". Suspire.

- Bella, por f…

- Isabella, para usted – "_de acuerdo"_, respire hondo…

- Isabella, por…

- princesa Isabella

- ¡Bella, quieres parar de hacer eso!

- pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada… - dijo con vocecita infantil. Él extraño con el que venia se río a carcajadas. Bufé.

- ¿se puede saber quién, es usted? – le espeté.

- ¡claro! – Dijo entre risas – Jacob Black, rey de Wolfandia…y supongo que usted es el "famoso" príncipe Edward – sonrió de lado.

- ¿famoso? – fruncí el ceño.

- digamos que Bella me a contado mucho de Usted – "_disculpa… ¡¿Bella?_"

- ¿y ustedes de donde se conocen? – mi paciencia se agotaba…

- encontré a _Bella_- el maldito se tomó su tiempo para remarcar su nombre – en uno de los lagos que colindan con mi castillo, me ofrecí a acompañarla en su regreso y… ahí tuvimos suficiente tiempo para conocernos – el perro miro a MI Bella, haciendo que esta se sonrojara…. "_¡suficiente!_"

- le agradezco que haya traído a salvo a _MI_ _prometida_, puede estar seguro que llevo a cabo su misión, puede retirare en paz – era un no eres bienvenido, pero con modales, ja…

Al parecer el comprendió la indirecta, pues después de darme una mirada asesina, dio la vuelta a su caballo… pero justo cuando creí que por fin se iba a ir…

- fue un placer conocerte, Bella espero volver a verte muy pronto – por ultimo beso su mano "_¡pero que se cree este hombre…!_"

- espero que así sea Jacob, es muy agradable tu compañía – gruñí.

- hasta luego… - ¡y por fin se fue!, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Bella salio cabalgando hacia los establos, dejándome ahí con la frase atorada a mitad de la garganta…

Emmett galopo hacia mi lado y miro en la dirección en la que Bella había desaparecido

- y… ¿aún habrá boda? – lo fulmine con la mirada…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto alzando las manos, inocente.

- ¡cállate!

- esta bien, esta bien – murmuro mientras se iba.

No sabia como pero arreglaría las cosa con Bella…


	12. ¡las cosas no son como tu crees!

Bella POV 

- lo bueno que esa zorra ya se fue, ¡pero es que no lo puedo creer! – Rose estaba que echaba chispas.

- puedes creerlo Rose, yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos – susurre. Ella suspiro.

- anímate Bella, no me gusta verte así… mira nada más, yo que venia tan feliz y mientras tu estas así de triste – me abrazo.

¡Era verdad!, con todo eso de contarle lo que paso casi se me olvidaba; Emmett y Rose consiguieron su cometido y ahora están planeando su boda; Rosalie debería estar feliz… "_pero tu le arruinaste todo_"…

- ¿sabes qué, Rose?, tienes razón – dije separándome de ella – no debo ponerme así, y menos por culpa de esa…

- ¡esa es la actitud, amiga! – alzo su puño al aire. Reímos juntas…

- bueno te dejo descansar… buenas noches, Bella

- buenas noches, Rose – susurre antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

La verdad si estaba algo cansada; hoy había sido un día muy largo. Sin atreverme a pensar en nada más me metí debajo de las sabanas y más pronto de lo que pensé caí en un sueño profundo…

…...

Me recargue en el marco de mi balcón. Haya afuera había un hermoso día soleado… un sol del que me estaba perdiendo. No había querido salir de mi habitación ni para desayunar… no quería toparme con _él_. "¡_cobarde!_" me reclamo mi conciencia…

Y creo que tenía razón. Si, no podía quedarme para siempre enserada y de todos modos ya había tomado una decisión acerca de este matrimonio- estar solo y encerrado en una habitación tenía sus ventajas -. Era un hecho que no podía cancelar el compromiso, y menos aun faltando dos días para la boda; pero sobre todo por que realmente no quería, ya que, bien o mal yo estaba enamorada de Edward; Y por esa misma razón estaba dispuesta a ser que el cambiara- si mi madre pudo cambiar a mi padre, yo también podría… claro que antes de perdonarlo lo haría sufrir "un poquito"…

Con nuevos ánimos fui al pequeño escritorio de la habitación; le escribiría una carta a mi hermana Alice, si quería enamorar a Edward necesitaría ayuda, y quien mejor que mi pequeño duendecillo. Termine la carta y la metí dentro de mi escote, para luego entregársela a Petter y que la mandara hacia Perice, el reino de su esposo, que según tenia entendido no estaba muy lejos de aquí. Me arrodille a un lada de la cama y alcé el colchón para poder sacar mi espada… aún puedo recordar el día en que Edward casi me descubre practicando, tuve suerte. No es bien visto que una dama practique tales actos, pero a mi me gusta, adoro sentir la adrenalina por mis venas… además yo siempre he pensado que una princesa debe saber defender a su reino.

Salí cuidadosamente de la habitación, asegurándome de que nadie me viera y corrí hacia campo de prácticas. Para mi suerte estaba solo, que bien así no tenia que dar explicaciones. Desenfunde la espada y comencé el duelo contra aquel muñeco de madera, descargando todo los sentimientos tan revueltos que sentía dentro…

Edward POV

"_la cabeza me va ha explotar_". Esta mañana me levante con un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza- y un chichón por cortesía del golpazo que me pego Bella, con la herradura -. Mis nervios estaban al límite, tenia ganas de arrancarme el cabello ¡no se puede quedar encerrada para siempre! ¿O si?... no se como, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de explicarle como sucedieron las cosas. Esto era tan frustrante, se estaba portando como una niña y luego aquel reyesucho de cuarta galanteando con bella, "encontré a Bella y me ofrecí atraerla de regreso" ¡si claro! Para coquetear con ella ¡y en mis narices!...

- idiota – murmure.

- ¿qué dijiste? – pregunto, Emmett

- nada, Emmett, nada…

- oye ¿y quien era el tipo que venia ayer con Bella? ¿Se conocen? A mi parecía que se la pasaban muy bien juntos…

- ¡Emmett, quisieras dejar de decir estupideces! – "_por supuesto que Bella no se la pasaba bien con él… ¿o si?_"

- no me digas que estas celoso primito…

- p-pues sí, si estoy _algo_ celoso…- el arqueo una ceja – bueno, estoy celoso, muy celoso ¿y qué?…

- no, si yo nada más decía… - sonrío, divertido – Ay, Edward tenias que meter la pata… y ¿Qué piensas hacer?...

- no lo se, pero tengo que encontrar la forma de explicarle lo que paso…

- yo te aconsejo que vayas a hablar con ella, por que por lo que veo no piensa salir de esa habitación

- creo que tienes razón, primo… voy a tratar de hablar con ella ahora

- adelante… yo iré a ver a mi Rose – dijo saliendo de la biblioteca. Suspire.

Si, iría a verla ahora mismo…

…

- Bella, por favor ábreme… Bella necesitamos hablar – por más que tocaba ella no abría, "_de acuerdo si eso es lo que quieres_". Abrí la puerta de un tirón…

- Bella, se que estas enojada, pero… - detuve mi monologo cuando me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía… ¿se habría vuelto a ir?. Con el alma en un hilo camine hasta el ropero: sus vestidos estaban ahí, así que no pudo haberse ido a ninguna parte, ¿en donde estará?...

Me encamine hacia las caballerizas, su ropa estaba, pero conociéndola no necesitaba la ropa para poder irse… ahora la idea del caballo no me parecía tan buena…

Iba cruzando el campo de prácticas cuando…

- ¡toma esto! ¡Y esto! – "_¿Bella?..._" camine en la dirección de donde proveía su voz y lo que vi me dejo estático: Bella tenia una espada en la mano y le pegaba al pobre muñeco de practicas con tal coraje que hasta mi me dio miedo; se veía que sabía lo que hacía…

- ¿Bella? – ella se tenso y paro de lanzar golpes

- ¿q-qué haces-s a-aquí? – se volteó y oculto la espada tras su espalda

- eso es lo que debería preguntarte a ti, ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

- no creo que sea de tu incumbencia… con permiso

- Bella, deja de actuar como una niña, tenemos que hablar…- di un paso en su dirección.

- tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar y… no te me acerques – me apunto con la espada.

- Bella, baja esa espada, por favor… yo solo quiero hablar contigo, tienes que entender que las cosas no fueron como crees… - di otro paso.

- yo no creo, lo vi ¡Edward no trates de negarlo! – y seguia si bajar la espada…

- Bella no lo niego, pero las cosas no sucedieron como piensas…

- no tengo por que escucharte – "_¡por que tenia que ser tan terca!_"

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para que me escuches? – ella pareció pensarlo un momento y segundos después una angelical sonrisa apareció en su cara; sonrisa que todo lo contrario a darme ternura me provoco terror

- lucha conmigo – "_¡¿QUÉ?_"

- ¡por supuesto que no!

- entonces no hablar de nada con usted - ¡¿Por qué a mí? Espero no arrepentirme de eso…

- de acuerdo – su sonrisa se volvió enorme.

- muy bien su alteza, tome una espada…

Y en el instante que comenzó me arrepentí; ella definitivamente sabia lo que hacia, pero yo no quería luchar contra ella y mucho menos lastimarla; no me quedaba de otra mas que estar a la defensiva y tratar de esquivar sus golpes…

- Bella, esto es ridículo, detén esto ¡por todos los cielos!… somos seres racionales, ¿acaso no podemos hablar como gente civilizada? – mi voz salio más como un chillido, ¡casi me tira!

- pues tú no actuaste muy racional cuando te besabas con tu "_querida_" prima – respondió, jadeando.

- Bella, escúchame... ¡yo no la besé! Ella me besó a mi – me hinqué para esquivar su golpe.

- pobre de usted – ironizó.

- Bella, tienes que creerme yo no quería, ¡fue ella la que se me hecho enzima! – nuestra espadas chocaron justo enfrente de nuestras caras. La mire a los ojos…

Ella se aprovecho de eso y con un ágil movimiento me quito la espada de las manos y me apunto con su espada. Alce las manos en rendición…

- ¿lo que dijiste es verdad? – me peguntó sin bajar la espada.

- te juro por mi vida que todo es cierto – su mirada se suavizo y poco a poco bajo la espada…

- esa bien, te creo – sonreí – pero aún no te perdono – y la sonrisa se borro.

- Bel…

- espera, déjame terminar. Te creo, pero eso no justifica el que no la hayas apartado… así que si de verdad quiere mi perdón su majestad, va a tener que esforzarse – y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue; dejándome ahí, mirando co su figura desaparecía mientras contoneaba las caderas…

"_definitivamente estaba rendido… ella me tenia a sus pies…_"

**¡Ta, tannnn! xD **

**Jajaja… espero que les haya gustado :D… y si es así, ¿me dejan un review? OwO...**

**Las quiero chicas y prometo tratar de subir pronto el siguiente capitulo, ¿Qué es lo que creen que hará Eddie para que Bellita lo perdone? Jiji… :p **

**Muxxos besitos**

**Dany :D**


	13. ¡sorpresa!¿me perdonas?

Bella POV 

- Alice, ¿estas segura? – esto no terminaba de convencerme

- tan segura como de que dentro de cuatro meses ¡seré madre! – chilló Alice acariciando su prominente vientre de 5 meses – confía en mi Bella… ya vera como cae redondito a sus pies su alteza – dijo guiñándome un ojo. Le rodé los ojos a mi querida hermana mayor.

- si tú lo dices – suspire.

- ¡por supuesto!... ahora escucha bien lo que te voy a decir: bueno, en primer lugar vamos a bajarte ese escote, ¡recuerda que el que no enseña no vende! – tiro de mi túnica hacia abajo…

- Alice, ¡te has vuelto loca!, no te parece que ya es suficiente con el maquillaje y el peinado que me has hecho… - así es, Alice había llegado la tarde del día de ayer- y eso que la carta había sido enviada ya ha ciertas horas de la mañana-. Llego como un torbellino de hiperactividad y alegría- algo normal en ella –y muy pronto se hizo amiga de Esme y Rose, quienes- para vergüenza mía –estaban enteradas del plan y muy temprano esta mañana, asaltaron mi habitación para elegir: el peinado perfecto, el vestido perfecto, el maquillaje perfecto, en fin… todo perfecto. Y ahora heme aquí batallando contra una Alice embarazada y hormonal que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar por que no quería bajarme más el escote…

- Alice, por favor no llores, tranquila ¿si?... ves, ya esta abajo – que podía decir… ¡soy débil!

- está bien – sollozo - ¡ahora continuemos! – grito, aplaudiendo. "_¡tengo miedo!_".

- bien, cuando te ayude a bajar del carruaje vas a bajar uno de tus pies y vas a subirte la falda hasta arriba del tobillo. Cuando hables con él, debes mirarlo a través de tus pestañas, y si puedes bátelas un poco; procura siempre tener contacto corporal con él… - decía, mientras enumeraba todo con los dedos.

Hoy daríamos un paseo por el pueblo, con la excusa de que Edward nos llevara a conocer los alrededores y que Alice comprara algunas cosas para su bebé; ella aseguraba que seria niña y si algo he aprendido en mis 19 años viviendo con ella es a nunca apostar en su contra…

- Bella… ¡Bella! Escuchaste lo que te dije – dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

- eh… ¿si?

- ay, Bells ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

- ¿quererme? – pregunte inocente.

- que otra me queda – espeto "enojada". Hice un puchero.

- ¡ay, ven aquí, tontuela! Claro que te quiero – dijo abrazándome.

- y yo a ti, hermanita – le devolví el abrazo con fuerza.

TOC… TOC…

- ¡adelante! – gritamos a coro, lo que provoco nuestra risa…

- si no sintiera la sangre corriendo por mis venas, pensaría que estoy en el cielo, pues su risa es tan bella como el coro de los mismísimos ángeles…

- ¡Jasper! – Alice salto a sus brazos a tanta velocidad que apenas vi un manchon color negro – que bueno que llegaste, mi amor, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos… - tomo su mano y la coloco en su vientre. Mi sobrino dio una patadita provocando que los ojos de Jazz se humedecieran…

Se veían el uno al otro con tanto… amor. Espera que Edward y yo algún día estuviéramos así. Suspire; interrumpiendo el momento…

Los dos me dieron una sonrisa de disculpa…

- bueno, hermosas damas si no tienen ningún inconveniente, podemos bajar; ya estamos listos para partir -.

Las dos asentimos y bajamos las largas escaleras de caracol hasta el gran salón, donde estaba Edward esperándonos. "_respira, Bella, respira. Recuerda: sonríe, saluda e ignora"_

- buenos días, Bella – saludo.

- buenos días – le dedique una sonrisa radiante y luego me volteé, pegándole en el proceso en la cara con mi cabello. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reír.

Por el rabillo del ojo observe como Edward hacia ademán de ofrecerme el brazo; "_¿qué es lo que había dicho Alice? ¡A si!: no mantengas contacto físico hasta llegar al pueblo_". Tenia que hacer algo pronto… ¡ya se!

- Jasper, ¿nos vamos? – enrolle mi brazo alrededor del suyo.

- ¿claro? – respondió, mirando me interrogante. Yo solo le guiñe un ojo y voltee a ver a Alice, quien me sonreía.

Llegamos al coche y tampoco deje que me ayudara a subir. En lugar de eso deje que el joven cochero lo hiciera: a lo que le agradecí sonriendo y batiendo las pestañas, recordando los consejos de Alice, que dijo que fuera coqueta.

Escuche como Edward dio un resoplido parecido a un gruñidito. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita, el plan estaba funcionando…

Edward y Jasper irían a caballo, según ellos para darnos más comodidad…

El camino se me hizo eterno, pues Edward no dejo de mirarme por la ventana y sonreírme todo el camino y claro yo tampoco de sonrojarme.

- ¡llegamos! – avisó Edward bajando del caballo, seguido por Jasper que ayudo a bajar a Alice.

Hora de la segunda parte del plan…

Edward POV

Espere en la puerta a que, Bella bajara. No sabia que le pasaba hoy; solo esperaba conseguir su perdón con la sorpresa que le tenía preparada…

La puerta del carruaje se abrió, pero en vez de su mano, salio su… tobillo. Su muy _lindo_ tobillo. Trague en seco.

- permíteme – me trague las ganas de besarla y la ayude a bajar.

- gracias – me miro a través de esas largas pestañas suyas y me regalo una sonrisa radiante. Trague en seco…

- no hay de que… - susurre, tenia el presentimiento de que si hablaba más fuerte diría incoherencias

- ¡una feria! – exclamo, Alice asombrada; cada vez que la veía tenia la impresión de ver una niña chiquita…

- ¡la feria! – volteé a ver a Bella; se veía tan linda con sus ojitos brillando… "_concéntrate, Edward_".

- así es; llego hace algunos días y me permití el atrevimiento de sorprenderlas… - .

- pues vaya sorpresa… ¡vamos, Jasper! – mi cuñada salio corriendo de ahí arrastrando a un muy risueño Jasper…

- ¿siempre es así? – le pegunte a Bella.

- ¿eh?... amm, si, Alice siempre esta llena de vida – sonrió; tenia los ojos desenfocados, sumida en sus recuerdos…

- ¿vamos? – le tendí mi brazo.

- ¡vamos! – exclamo con alegría "_vamos bien..._"

Ella camino hacia el espectáculo de títeres y se detuvo a contemplarlos… yo no podía hacer nada más que mirarla.

Cuando termino comenzamos a caminar y cada vez me ponía más nervioso: no se si por las ansia de la sorpresa que le tenia preparada a Bella o por que ella estaba haciendo que la temperatura me subiera; no se si me estoy volviendo loco pero… sospechaba que lo estaba haciendo a propósito "_si definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco_"… aleje aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me concentre en no perder ni un solo minuto del tiempo que tenia con Bella…

Bella POV

Ya casi comenzaba a atardecer, lo que provocaba que el cielo tomara esos bellísimos colores que desde pequeña me había gustado contemplar; me gustaba imaginar que estaba en un mundo de fantasías, como en aquellos cuentos que mi padre nos contaba a Alice y a mí antes de sumergirnos en el mundo de los sueños… ahora no podía imaginar mejor fantasía que la de Edward y yo abrazados y observando un hermoso atardecer. Suspire.

- que será lo que pase por esta cabecita, que te hace suspirar así – me estremecí al tener a Edward tan cerca…

- ¡Oh! – exclame exaltada dando un peso al frente "_si supiera que todos mis suspiros son por él…_" – n-no es nada, solo… recordaba -.

- muy pronto compartirás esos recuerdos conmigo – no era una pregunta, mas bien era una afirmación. Iba a debatirle, Cuando…

- creo que a sido mucho ajetreó por hoy… Bella ¿podemos irnos? – suplico una muy agotada Alice.

- por supuesto.

- ven amor, te llevare al carruaje – dijo Jasper.

- quedate conmigo – pidio Alice.

- cariño, n… - comenzo Jasper, pero lo interrumpí…

- no te preocupes por mi Jasper, yo puedo ir a caballo perfectamente… además, no vas a negarle u compañía a mi hermanita ¿cierto?...

Él me dedico una mirada de agradecimiento y el junto con Alice caminaron hacia la carroza. Cuando me volteé hacia mi acompañante este tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; una sonrisa muy sospechosa…

- ¿Qué pasa? – lo mire con suspicacia…

- _no es nada_ – utilizo mis mismas palabras; entorne los ojos, provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara…

- las dama primero – hico una leve inclinación, invitándome a subir al caballo.

Algo tramaba. Pero bueno, nada podía hacer ahora, así que no muy convencida subí al semental.

…**..****…**

- Oh, bonito - detuve el caballo – Edward, ¿sucede algo?

- no… pero lo hará, sígueme – y sin otra palabra galopo, internándose en el bosque. "¡¿_a donde va?_", no me quedo otro remedio que seguirlo por el ¿sendero?... ¿desde cuando esta esto aquí?, cada vez me confundía mas…

- ¿a donde vamos, Edward? – pero de nueva cuenta él no me contesto; en lugar de eso paro en seco su caballo. Hice lo mismo…

- justo aquí… - me sonrió cuando me detuve a su lado - ¿te gusta?...

- **…** - era… era su prado, el mismo al que me llevo la noche en el que anunciamos nuestro compromiso. Pero eso no era lo que me tenía en mutismo, sino lo que en éste había…

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… :/**

**Chicas, se que no tengo person de dios por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en subir cap; pero esk con la entrada a la escuela todo a sido un relajo, y más ahorita que empezamos con los **_**benditos**_** examenes…**

**Perooo, les juro juradito que el proximo fin, subire otro ¿de acuerdo? ;p**

**Ya veran com de apoco me gano su perdón… de mientras sigan presionando a Alice para que se apura a subir capi en "mi querido vecino" jajajaja xD**

**Muxisisisimos besitos: Dany :D**


	14. reconciliacion, vulturís y Jacob:¿? :p

Bella POV

Baje lentamente del caballo…

- e-esto… esto e-es… es hermoso- mi voz era apenas un susurro: en medio del prado había una gran manta extendida y encima de ella, una canasta; a un lado de esta se encontraba una fogata aun sin prender y las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el prado estaban adornadas con lazos, telas y listones de colores que resaltaban la belleza y los colores de las flores, que a la luz del crepúsculo hacían que pareciera uno de esos prados de fantasía que se relataban en los cuentos de hadas…

- ¿e-enserio? Di-igo de verass ¿de veras te gusta?... por que yo… yo ¡ashg! – suspiro frustrado; apreté mis labios para no sonreír "_se ve tan lindo cuando esta nervioso_"…

- Bella, yo quiero, necesito que me perdones – me miro con tanta intensidad que el aliento se me atoro.

- Edward…- quería decirle que lo perdonaba… que… que lo amaba; pero el puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

- shhh, no digas nada todavía, solo disfrutemos el momento – tomo mi mano y juntos caminamos hacia ese mágico lugar…

Carlie POV 

- ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

- esto no puede ser posible…

- ¡hay que atacar!

- deberíamos…

Tanta faramalla me estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza…

- ¡silencio! – Ordene – caballeros, tenemos que proteger a un reino y no podemos hacer absolutamente nada estando canturreando como comadres de sobremesa…

- pero, mi señor ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Exhale. Nos había llegado una misiva desde las frontera del sur, advirtiendo que los Vulturí – un ejército de bandidos – marchaban en dirección al reino y necesitaban refuerzos…

- hay que enviar los refuerzos, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que se apoderen del castillo… - le dije a mis consejeros.

- de inmediato, su majestad – y haciendo una reverencia se retiraron.

Masajee mis sienes…

_TOC, TOC_

- adelante – murmure.

- ¿interrumpo algo? – en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba el amor de mi vida.

- tu nunca interrumpes – le abrí mis brazos.

- algo te preocupa – aseveró, sentando se en mi regazo. "_que bien me conocía_"

- no es nada – "_nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte_" - ¿crees que le este yendo bien a nuestro hijo? – cambie de tema; necesitaba distraerla, al menos por ahora –sabia que seguiría insistiendo, era tan obstinada…

Me miro perspicaz por un momento, pero después se rindió – esta bien, cogere el anzuelo – rió – pues yo creo que tendrá éxito… yo no me resistiría a ten romántico detalle…

Acaricie su mejilla…

- ¿me haría el honor de dar una paseo conmigo, su majestad?

- hasta la pregunta ofende, querido – me besó.

Por ahora no le diría nada a nadie, mi hijo no se merecía que le echará a perder su boda y tampoco preocuparía a Esme innecesariamente…

En este momento solo disfrutaría de la compañía de mi querida esposa…

Bella POV

Esto era justo como lo había imaginado: yo entre los brazos de Edward, contemplando el atardecer en un día de campo…

- ah – suspire.

- ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó, yo asentí.

Los dos comimos en un silencio acogedor y cuando menos me lo esperaba la noche nos cayó encima…

- es una noche hermosa, ¿no lo crees? – dije contemplando las estrellas

- no tan hermosas como tu – lo voltee a ver y vi que me observaba fijamente, a lo que me sonroje. El acaricio mi mejilla…

- quiero mostrarte algo – se levanto y camino hacia la fogata – observa…

Encendió la fogata y… ¡salieron flamas azules!

- increíble – susurre…

- ¿te gusta?

- como no hacerlo – lo mire.

- mande a traer la madera desde las costas, solo para ti – murmuro – Bella…

- no, déjame hablar a mi – acaricié su mejilla – te perdono, de hecho ya te había perdonado, solo quería hacerte sufrir un poco…

- ¿eso quiere decir que te casaras conmigo? – pregunto.

- ¿no estas enojado?

- supongo que lo tenia bien merecido. Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta – se acercó más a mi - ¿te casaras conmigo?...

- nunca tuve otra opción…- acaricie su mejilla…

- o0o – o0o – o0o – o0o -

- ¡hija, estas preciosa! – dijo mi madre en lagrimas en los ojos.

- soy tan feliz, mamá – suspire.

- se nota, amiga – sonrió Rose

- y yo te aseguro que Edward, también lo esta – dijo Esme.

- de eso no hay duda – dijo Alice – para haberse esmerado tanto por conseguir tu perdón, así tiene que ser…

- pero que ocurrencias tienes, Alice – dijo mamá.

- bueno, bueno hay que dejarla sola unos momentos; de mientras hay que supervisar que todo vaya bien allá abajo…

Y con eso Esme saco a mi madre, a Rose y a mi hermana de la habitación…

Yo estaba nerviosa, me sentía hasta mareada…

POC, POC

"_¿Qué es eso?_" camine hacia el balcón, y…

- ¡aaaaaa!

Edward POV

- ¿y si cambia de opinión? – pregunte.

- no lo hará, hijo – dijo mi papá.

- tranquilo primo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien – Emmett palmeo mi hombro.

- conozco bien a mi hija, y estoy seguro de que no seria capas, hijo – me alentó mi yerno.

- cálmate, hijo ¿Cómo esperas manejar un reino así?... – asentí y respire hondo.

- ahora nosotros tenemos que bajar, y te daremos unos minutos para tranquilizarte ¿de acuerdo?...

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, todos salieron de la habitación…

"_Bella..._". Suspire; no se que me pasaba…

- ¡aaaaaa! – ese grito salio de la habitación de…

Corrí hacia su habitación y entre sin tocar…

- Bella estas… ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo tu aquí? – mi sangre empezó a hervir

- eso es lo mismo que yo iba a preguntar, ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mí habitación, Jacob?

- ¡largo de aquí, cara de perro! – rugí.

- no vine a hablar contigo, sino con ella – se giro hacia Bella – Isabella, huye conmigo, escapa de este matrimonio que no te hará feliz – le tomo las manos "_¡suficiente!_"

- ¡NO LA TOQUES, IMBECIL! – lo golpee, y me encanto hacerlo

- ¡Edward!¡Edward, basta!¡deténganse! – se escuchaban los gritos de Bella…

- ¡pero que es lo que esta pasando aquí! – ese era mi padre, pero estaba demasiado ocupado golpeando a Jacob

- Emmett, has algo – pidió mi madre. De repente sentí unos brazos tomarme por la cintura…

- ¡suéltame! – ordene.

- esto no se va a quedar así, volverás a saber de mi Cullen – me amenazo Jacob, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz.

- ya basta, ya vete Jacob, por favor – suplico Bella.

- ¡o no! – el estridente chillido de Alice que todos volteáramos a verla - ¡¿pero no se dan cuenta de que los novios no se pueden ver hasta el momento de la ceremonia?, ¡Emmett sácalo de aquí inmediatamente!- ordeno Alice - ¡y tu! – Me apunto con su dedo acusador - ¡mas te vale no haber visto nada!

Bella POV

- tranquilízate Bella, todo esta bien… ya paso, tranquila – todas las mujeres del castillo estaban en la habitación tratando de tranquilizarme, pero yo simplemente no podía parar de llorar…

Todo había pasado tan rápido: Jacob, gritos, golpes y más gritos…

- esta es la peor boda de la historia – sollocé.

- no lo es, cariño – dijo Esme con voz suave – la mía fue peor: una mujer entro en plena ceremonia, alegando estar esperando un hijo de carlisle…

- ¡¿enserio? Y tu que hiciste… - no lo podía creer.

- ella salio corriendo y a su aso tiro el vino consagrado – relato mi mamá…

- si, recuerdo eso – Esme rió – Carlisle me fue a buscar y ¿alguna ves has visto la cicatriz que tiene en la barbilla? – pregunto.

Asentí.

- pues, se la hice cuando le lancé un candelabro a la cara – se sonrojo…

- ¡¿enserio? – esta ves fueron Rose y Alice las que preguntaron…

- así es; luego el me contó toda la verdad y que nada de eso era cierto y yo lo perdone…

- vaya, parece que de tal palo tal astilla – murmuro Alice, haciéndonos reír a todas, pues mi madre ya se hacia enterado de todo –cortesía de Alice-.

- y luego ¿qué paso?...

- ellos regresaron a la iglesia, le pidieron disculpas al sacerdote y se casaron… fue un total escándalo, pero la polémica duro muy poco tiempo y, helos aquí: felizmente casados – completo mi madre.

- así es, además: Edward me dijo que no vio nada – Esme me guiño un ojo…

- tienes razón… gracias a todas por estar aquí conmigo – dije y ellas me dieron un abrazo grupal…

TOC, TOC…

- adelante – murmuro Rose.

-¿todo bien, hija? – pregunto mi padre detrás de la puerta…

- todo bien, papá – me limpie las lagrimas – ya estoy lista para bajar…

Él sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Mi madre me retoco un poco el maquillaje y entre todos bajamos las escaleras hacia el gran salón; me moría de ganas de ver a Edward de nuevo…

- o0o – o0o – o0o – o0o – o0o-

**Ta, ta, ta, tannn… ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Déjenme todos sus lindos pensamientos en un lindo review ¿sale? Jajajajá ;p…**

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado – y si las deje picadas… ¡no se preocupen! Mis exámenes ya han terminado y podré subirles el cap más pronto xD…**

**¡cuídense! **

**Moxxos besitos: Dany :D**


	15. ESO duele jeje xD

Bella POV

- Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio – las palabras del sacerdote se escuchaban vagamente: yo solo tenía ojos para el hombre que me tomaba de la mano frente al altar…

- antes de comenzar con la ceremonia ¿hay alguien que conozca algún motivo para impedir la realización de esta unión?, si es así que hable ahora, o calle para siempre – en ese momento me tense. Despegue .los ojos de Edward y voltee a ver a los invitados; quienes se miraban los unos a los otros, pero hubo uno en especial que llamo mi atención: al final de las filas, para do en una esquina- con un gran cardenal en el ojo – se encontraba Jacob, que miraba en nuestra dirección con… tristeza…

- ejem – un carraspeo me devolvió a la realidad y de nuevo todo se me olvido al ver al apuesto hombre frente a mí – en ese caso continuemos; ahora prosigan con sus votos…

"_¡es mi turno!_" – Con esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos – pronuncie, uniendo nuestras manos – tu copa nunca estará vacía, por que yo seré tu vino – tome la botella con el vino consagrado que estaba sobre el altar y llene la resplandeciente copa de oro; la acerqué a sus labios y le di de beber…

- Edward, ¿aceptas a Isabella, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? – mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho.

Ahora era su turno "_respira, tranquila…_"

- si, acepto – juró; sus palabras sonaron claras y victoriosas.

- ahora, por favor pronuncia tus votos – le pidió el clérigo…

- con esta vela – acerco la vela que llevaba en la mano derecha y la encendió con el fuego de la vela que el cura le acerco – yo alumbrare tu camino. Y con este anillo, te pido… que seas… mi esposa – pronuncio estas palabras en un suave susurro hipnotizante y, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, deslizo la alianza por mi dedo anular…

- Isabella, ¿aceptas a Edward, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel  
en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? -.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que llego el momento de pronunciar las palabras que nos untarían para siempre…

- sí, acepto – me las arregle para pronunciar con voz ahogada, parpadeando para aclararme los ojos…

- en ese caso – el sacerdote nos sonrío – por el poder conferido a mí, yo los declaro _marido y mujer_… puedes besar a la novia…

Edward acunó mi rostro en sus manos cuidadosamente, como si fuera tan delicada como los pétalos de una rosa; inclino su cabeza hacia la mía y yo me alce sobre las puntas de los pies y arroje mis brazos, con ramo y todo, alrededor de su cuello.

Me besó con ternura, con adoración, y yo me olvide de la gente, el lugar, el momento y la razón… sólo sabía que ahora él era _mío_ y yo era _suya_.

Él comenzó el beso y él mismo tuvo que terminarlo, pues yo me colgué de él, ignorando las risitas disimuladas y las gargantas que carraspeaban ruidosamente.

Toda la gente estallo en aplausos y él nos movió para ponernos de cara a nuestros invitados y familiares, pero yo no pude apartar mi mirada de él…

- o0o – o0o – o0o – o0o – o0o – o0o -

Edward POV 

- lo lamento, Edward, pero me temo que la hora de llevarme a tu bella… esposa – la reina Reneé estaba a punto de llorar…

la ceremonia había terminado y ahora estábamos en el gran banquete…

- no se preocupe, yo entiendo – voltee a ver a Bella – anda, ve; te veré pronto – la acerque a mí y besé su frente…

La observe desaparecer entre el mar de gente… "_mi esposa_" me gustaba como sonaban esas dos palabras juntas….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

Nerviosa era poco en comparación a como me sentía en este momento, era todo un remolino de emociones el que bullía en mi interior…

- podrías quedarte quieta un momento, me es muy difícil destrenzarte el cabello si te mueves – Alice se quejó.

- ¿Cómo me pides que este tranquila precisamente en ESTE momento? – me temblaban hasta las manos…

- solo relájate, hermana querida se que al principio duele, pero después empieza a tocarte y a besarte y…

- ¡Alice! – Exclamo mi madre, con una mano en el pecho – pero, no seas impertinente niña ¿Qué es eso de andar contando tus intimidades? – mi madre la reprendió; pero mi mente solo estaba concentrada en una sola cosa: _eso_ dolía…

- hay que apresurarnos, mi hijo ya casi viene – escuche la voz de Esme.

Depuse de eso era vagamente consiente de la discusión interminable de Reneé con Alice y de cómo era guiada hasta la mullida ama de plumas…

Solo hubo algo que me devolvió a la realidad…

- ¡ya viene!...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward POV

Abrí la puerta de la alcoba lentamente: Bella estaba sentada sobre las sabanas de seda, y decir que se veía hermosa era un insulto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces camine hacia ella y me arrodille a su altura… se alejo un poco de mí…

- Bella, no me rechaces, por favor – volví a acercarme y toque delicadamente su mejilla – es normal que estés nerviosa… dime, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – casi le suplique. Ella negó con la cabeza…

- ¿no quieres decirme? – ella volvió a negar, pero esta vez sus mejillas enrojecieron "_tendré que usar la artillería pesada_"…

- humm… - medite mientras delineaba las líneas de la palma de su mano – me parece que tendré que forzar un poco la memoria -.

- ¿forzar mi memoria? ¿c-como?- pregunto nerviosa.

- algo como esto – la mire a los ojos mientras apoyaba las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo – ahora somos esposos Bella, y no debes guardarle secretos a tu marido ¿o sí? - le susurre y me incline, obligándola a permanecer aplastada contra el colchón.

- n-no-. Contesto ella. Me incline más aún, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y mi cuerpo enzima del de ella; así no había espacio para escapar. "_como un león acorralando a su presa_" pensé divertido…

- ahora, dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?- aspire su aroma…

- este, bueno… Alice, ella dijo que… que…

Reprimí una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué dijo ella? – incline la cabeza y rocé suavemente con los labios el hueco en la base de su garganta.

- yo… - parecía luchar para concentrarse.

Con la nariz trace una línea sobre la piel de su garganta hasta el borde del mentón.

- ¿sigues preocupada? – susurré contra su mandíbula. Ella asintió. – Dime qué es lo que te preocupa – murmuré contra su piel.

Levanté la cabeza y besé con delicadeza sus parpados.

- me preocupa que… que duela-.

La besé, descendiendo despacio por su mejilla hasta detenerme en la comisura de sus labios…

- Bella, ¿crees que dejaría que alguien te hiriera?

- no – susurro.

-¿me crees capaz de lastimarte? – su piel era tan suave…

- n-no – respiró.

- ya ves – mis labios se movían contra sus labios entreabiertos – mo hay nada de que asustarse, ¿verdad?

- _no_ – suspiró, rindiéndose

Y entonces perdí el control…

Tome su cara, casi con rudeza y la besé, moviendo mis labios, insistentes, contra los suyos.

En este momento el mundo me dejo de importar y solo de una cosa estaba seguro: esta sería una _larga_ noche…

**oOla!**

**Lamento el retraso chicas, pero como muchas entenderan, la escuela me consume – más aparte los bloqueos de inspiración :s.**

**Pero, pus aki lo tienen y espero de todo corazón que llene todas las expectativas que tenían :)…**

**Quiero agradecerle a todititas por sus hermosos reviews, sus bonitas alertas y por ponerme en sus favoritos; de verdad mil gracias chicas, me hacen muuuy feliz :D jiji**

**Bueno, por ultimo solo me queda decirles:**

**¡FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS! xD, muajajaja…**

***P.D: ¡dejen reviews!, me muero por leer sus lindos cometarios, :p jeje…**


	16. Los Vulturí

Bella POV

¡no vas a atraparme! – canturree por encima de mi hombro.

Mi única respuesta fue la musical risa de mi esposo.

Amo correr a caballo; sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, el viento en mi rostro y como este hacia que mi cabello volara: me sentía libre.

Si hace dos meses – por increíble que esto parezca – me hubiesen preguntado cual es la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo, estoy segura que mi respuesta habría sido: montar a caballo. Ahora, sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que estaba en un terrible error. Simplemente, para un humano… bueno: no puedo imaginar que la vida tenga algo mejor que eso. No hay nada mejor que hacer el amor con Edward. Esa noche fue, por mucho, la mejor noche de mi existencia.

Alice tenía razón. Pero para ser sincera del dolor es de lo último que recuerdo; juro que cuando él me empieza a tocar me olvido hasta de mi nombre…

Bella – la voz de mi marido me saco devolvió a la realidad.

No escuche nada; se había detenido. Estaba todo agitado y sonreía, levantando un ceja. Se veía tan hermoso que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

¿quieres quedarte en el castillo? – pregunto, divertido - ¿o planeas continuar hasta el otro reino esta tarde?

Reí, mientras "Azabache" galopaba hacia él.

No, creo que aquí está bien – acote - ¿cansado? – mordí mi labio para no reírme. Era muy divertido verlo así.

Su semblante cambio. Entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente y una malvada sonrisa se instaló en su rostro mientras bajaba de "Duque"…

"_Oh-oh_"

Salte de "Azabache" y comencé a correr; lastimosamente no pude llegar muy lejos.

Eres una pequeña bribona – exclamo, mientras yo chillaba en el aire.

Me dio muchas vueltas, mientras me sostenía en volandas. Yo no podía dejar de reír; me trajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo…

Te amo – dijo, besando la hendidura de mi cuello.

Sentí como el aire se atoraba en mis pulmones, provocando que dejara de reír. "_lo dijo… ¡al fin lo dijo!_"

Creo que se me saldría el corazón de pecho…

Bella, que su…- lo calle con un beso. Sentí como que se iba para atrás, así que lo sostuve aún más fuerte contra mi cuerpo.

Y justo cuando profundice el beso: ¡se alejó de mí!

¡santísimo sea el cielo, mujer! - exclamo con voz jadeante.

Juro que casi suelto un carcajada; sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y tenía una mano sobre el pecho, mientras trataba de tomar algo de aire

La próxima vez que diga que _te amo_ voy a tener qu… - pero lo corte – de nuevo – por mi grito de felicidad. "_¡el me ama!_".

Me lanze con fuerza a sus brazos; los dos caímos sobre el césped…

Repitemelo, por favor – lo besé de nuevo – me encanta oírlo. Yo también te amo – tome su cara en mis manos – te amo… te amo… te amo… - gimotee, repartiendo besos por todo su hermoso rostro.

Ahora tú eres mi vida – se limito a decir, mirándome a los ojos para luego sellar su promesa con un beso.

Un estridente ruido me sobresalto y separe mis labios. Voltee; las puertas de la fortaleza estaban abiertas de par en par y hombres a caballo entraban. Todos llenos de… _sangre_.

Edward – murmure. ni siquiera me escucho; se levantó, llevándome a mí en el proceso.

Edward ¿qué pasa?- pregunte. Esto me estaba empezando a asustar…

No lo sé – su voz distante; su mirada en el horizonte – pero te aseguro que voy a averiguarlo – volteo hacia mi y beso mi mano; los dos montamos y galopamos hacia el castillo.

Carlisle POV

¡mi señor! ¡mi señor! – la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Garett.

¡pero que significa todo este alboroto! – exclame, saltando del asiento.

Es Benjamín, su majestad. A regresado; solo 10 de sus hombres vienen con él. Esta gravemente herido – dijo jadeante – pero eso no es todo, mi señor – dio una gran bocanada de aire – los vulturí _ya vienen._

"_imposible"_ mi mejor general había caído a manos de esos bandidos; golpee el escritorio con mi puño.

¿padre, que suscede? – Edward entro en la estancia, con Bella pisándole los talones.

_Los vulturí_ , eso sucede – suspire.

"_que el cielo nos ayude…"_

**Auh, auch, oh… duele, duele )= **

**Péguenme, pero no me dejen xD. Chicas, ya se que me he portado muy mal con todas ustedes dejándolas picadas a todas y de verdad me arrepiento =s. bueno y aquí esta el capitulo, se que es corto, pero esk estuve en uno de esos momentos en que me sentaba frente a la compu y no se me venía absoluta y negativamente… nada. Pero bueno, como dije ya aquí esta y ni se preocupen que el próximo ya lo haré un poquito más largo porque ¡empieza el drama! =D jajaja…**

**Nos vemos lo más pronto posible y ¡Feliz año nuevo, presiosas!**


End file.
